Mini Fic: Problemas de Boda
by CarmitaCanuta
Summary: Lily y James planean su boda, pero a la manera muggle. Al darse cuenta de que tiene que salir desde un aereopuerto, James y Sirius tratan de llegar a la Iglesia en un intento deseperado de sobrevivir al mundo muggle. R&R porfis!
1. Organizandose

Hola espero que les guste el mini fic! es el primero q pongo !

* * *

Mini Fic.

Por: Carmita

**"Problemas de boda."**

**Capítulo 1**

James se encaminaba a su casa de soltero compartida con Sirius y Remus (y Peter). Sin ver bien por donde iba, sin pensar mucho, todavía tenía las palabras de Lily en la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo hizo¿Cómo le preguntó? Y después pensaba ¡Lo hice¡Si!. Teniendo esos pensamientos en la cabeza le costó aparecerse al frente de su casa, pero lo hizo y llamó a la puerta.

Como siempre, Sirius quería evitar la fatiga, así que fue Remus.

-Hola…¿estas bien?- le preguntó al verlo como estaba.

-¿Eh?-

-Olvidalo…-

James entró, Sirius estaba sentado en un mueble leyendo El Profeta y después notó la llegada de James.

-¡Cornamenta¡Llegaste! Creo que tratas de pasar mi récord en quien se demora más en una cita..jaja!...- dijo y después siguió leyendo. James se volvió hacia él.

-Me caso…- Remus se había servido una taza de café y estaba leyendo una carta, y sonrió a lo que dijo James.

-Cornamenta, verás, si no hubieras bromeado tanto con eso te creería.- James abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Mira amigo, siempre llegas a la casa medio loco y lo dices¿Qué no has escuchado el cuento del pastorcito y el lobo?- terminó Sirius.

-Eso no dio gracia ¬¬- contestó Remus. Sirius se escondió en el periódico. –Felicidades, James.- dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Remus…-comenzó Sirius riéndose.- ¿le crees?-

Remus lo miró incrédulo.

-No te dará pena quedarte solo tú soltero¿verdad?- le dijo.

-Eso no es problema para mi, amigo Lunático…¬¬.-

-Amigos…-dijo James por fin.- ¡Amigos me caso¡Con Lily¿¡Pueden creerlo?-

-¡Si¡Es increíble Cornamenta! Nada más dilo cuando llegues, no después del retardo…- Remus le dirigió una mirada dura.

Sirius se para deja el periódico y va donde su amigo.

-Felicidades, James-.

Después…

-¡Que lindo¡Que lindo¡Una boda¡Me encantan las bodas¡Trago para todos¿Sabes que vestido se va a poner Lily?- decía Peter.

James se dirige a Peter.

-Claro que no se¿Qué no sabes que el novio no puede ver el traje de la novia, Peter?-

-Oooh. o.o-

-Bueno James y¿Sabes como va a ser la boda?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno ya sabes, la familia de Lily y la tuya son muy diferentes…-

-Buen punto, Remus, aunque estaba pensando a que chica invitar…- respondió Sirius.

-Claro, el padrino de bodas necesita pareja...- le informó James a Sirius.

-Padrino…oye…gracias amigo.- le respondió Sirius.

-Como quieras, Canuto…- terminó James.

-Felicidades…bueno volvamos al punto…-comentó Remus mirando la carta.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea…-le contestó James.

-Pues…debiste haberle preguntado…-dijo y seguía viendo la carta. James abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Remus siempre tenía la razón, (jajaja) a lo que Sirius respondió.

-Si…quien sabe puede ser normal (para nosotros) o…-

-Muggle.- respondió Lily cuando James le preguntó al día siguiente, en una cafetería muggle.- Lo siento, pero mis padres lo prefieren así…eclesiástico…te explicare todo lo prometo… ¿estás bien?-

-Si...si, no tengo ningún problema, siempre fui muy bueno en estudios muggles.-

-No, no lo eras.- respondió Lily.- Trataré de que te acostumbres a todo…-

-Tu tranquila yo haré todo lo que pueda…-

-Ah y por favor…Sirius.-

-No te preocupes yo lo manejo.- dijo y le guiño un ojo.- ¿Qué hay de Remus y Peter?-

-Le envié una lechuza a Remus…él va a estar conmigo…-

-¿En serio?- dijo sintiendo una punzada de celos. Remus era su mejor amigo.

-Si, para que me ayude con las decoraciones.- respondió Lily.

-Yo podría hacerlo.- comentó James moviendo los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras jugaba con un tenedor.

Lily se rió.

-No puedes, tienes que vestirte, tú, Sirius y Peter, ellos te ayudarán a ti.-

-Pero alguien más los tiene que ayudar.- respondió James (n/a¡celoso!)

-Si, Tonks lo hará, invite a algunos de la Orden.- comentó Lily.- A todos, la verdad.-

-Bueno, pero no crees que sería incómodo para Tonks, digo, mejor deberías decirle…-

Lily se rió.

-Eres un celoso.- dijo entre risas y le dio un beso.- Más tarde tenemos que reunirnos con todos.-

-Claro mejor todos…no solo con Remus.-

-¡James!-

-Perdón.-

-Su cuenta.- dijo el camarero que tenía un bigote francés horrible. Cuando se fue James miró a Lily.

-No todos son así, no te preocupes-

James río.

Después todos fueron a reunirse a la casa de los Merodeadores para planearlo todo.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Tonks y corrió a abrazar a Sirius cuando lo vió.-¿Padrino, no?-

-¡Toki! Hace mucho que no te veía.-

-Nos vimos hace dos semanas, Sirius, cuando mi mamá te invitó a comer.-

-Lo siento, soy de la vida larga.-

-James…felicidades…- dijo al ver que se acercaba James con Peter.

-Hola Tonks, gracias…- respondió James. Media sonrisa por parte de Tonks quien buscaba a alguien entre la gente.

-¡Remus!- gritó y cuando él se acerco y lo abrazó.

-To..Tonks..hola…-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido, Tonks.- dijo Lily cuando se acercó. – Tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien.

-Creo que ya llegaron todos, Lily.- comentó James. Lily asintió con la cabeza.

Se paró en una tribuna que había en la pequeña sala (en la que Sirius hacía sus espectáculos) y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola a todos, me alegra muchísimo que hayan venido, bueno, James y yo hemos decidido que, como la boda va a ser muggle (disculpen la molestia) es mejor que todos, en pares de tres o de dos nos aparezcamos en el aeropuerto…- ahí paro y leyó un papel que tenía el la mano.- ¡Hot-Air?- preguntó.

-¡Sirius!- le murmuró James.

-¡Asi se llama¡No nos podemos aparecer en American-Airlines!-

-Bueno.-siguió Lily.- Nos apareceremos todos en Hot-Air a las siete de la mañana, espero que no les incomode la hora…-

-A mí si me incomoda…-murmuró Sirius.

-Tu no puedes protestar...-le contesto James murmurando.

-¡Pero tengo privilegios de padrino!-

-¡No, no los tienes¡Nadie dijo que los tenías!-

-¡Eso es un abuso!-

-Sirius no exageres…-

-¡Debería tener privilegios!-

Terminó Sirius pero parece que todos lo escucharon y se quedaron callados, hasta Lily. Duró unos segundos el silencio.

-Ya quisieras, Sirius.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno…como les iba diciendo, después de que se aparezcan en el baño del dicho aeropuerto…-

-¿En el baño?-

-¡Sirius!- por parte de todos los presentes.

-Tendrán, en sus invitaciones la dirección de la iglesia, que no queda muy lejos del aeropuerto, les rogaríamos que solo se aparezcan una vez, para evitar molestias a los muggles, mi familia lo sabe todo, y estarán haciendo lo posible para cubrirlos. Esperamos no haberles quitado su tiempo¡cojan las invitaciones al salir! Y ¡gracias!-


	2. Lo que pasó en la mañana de la boda

**Hola aqui ta mi fic! dejo este capitulo dedicado a mi hermana y a todas las personas que respondieron el anterior jajaja**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2.**

James paseaba por su sala tratando de pensar como sobrevivir con Sirius una situación como esa.

-¿Alguna idea ÚTIL Sirius?- preguntó.

-La verdad Cornamenta, todo es cuestión de ingenio.- coje su celular (n/a: no me pregunten que hace Sirirus con un celular xD).- Que fue Katia querida ¿salimos?-

-Brillante ¬¬-

-Relájate…todo estará bien…- comentó Remus.

-Como digas….¿donde esta Colagusano?- preguntó James.

Sirius que seguía hablando por celular (Dios sabe de donde habrá salido), pone cara de susto, -Disculpa.- pone la mano en el auricular.- ¡Qué pregunta fue esa?-

-Este..ya no puedo preguntar nada.-

-A nadie le importa.- dijo Sirius sonando obvio.

-Wow que considerado Sirirus.- responde Remus sarcásticamente.

-¡Gracias! n.n.- Y siguió hablando.

-Encerio…-dijo James

-La última vez que lo vi fue en la reunión.- respondió Remus

-Lo que significa que esta comiendo…ven que listo soy!- dijo Siriusponiendo de nuevo la mano en el auricular.

-Todo un genio, Sirius ¬¬- respondió Remus.

-¿Y a ti que¿Te gusto el sarcasmo o que?- dijo Sirius.

-Si n.n- dijo Remus.

……………

Mientras el alguna parte de este pobre mundo……

-Amo le traigo noticias…-

-¿Significa que sirves?-

-S-supongo que si…a-amo…-

-Bueno entonces tienes permiso para hablar.-

-Cielos! Gracias amo! No se arrepentirá n.n!-

-MUEVETE!-

-o-o-k….-

……………

Bueno eso no sirvió de nada (un señor oscuro insultando a su vasallo Bah!) ahora en otra parte más importante del mundo, llegaba el gran día, el hermoso día, el día en que empezaría todo, el día de la boda por supuesto.

_Ding.Dong._

-Remus! Gracias por venir, de verdad estoy muy nerviosa, no se si puedan llegar a tiempo…-

-No te preocupes Lily tienen tus instrucciones que podría salir mal.- claro que tenía los dedos cruzados por atrás.

-Vaya Remus gracias n.n-

-De nada para que estan los amigos.-

………

Dos seres estan dormidos, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y claro no podían despertarse porque no podían poner el despertador, y eso porque no pusieron atención en clase de Estudios Muggles. (olviden esa parte jeje n.nU!)

-ZzZzZ………Me caso, me caso, me caso, wuuu! Si!...ZzZZzZ…..-

-zZzZz….noombru…si..si soy Sirius….nom..no estas soñando…claro que saldre contigo…ZzZZz…-

De la nada entra Peter al cuarto.

-Bueno, me vengo a despedir chicos, felicitaciones James, voy donde Lily, adios! n.n, Cielos! Voy tarde! O.O-

-zZz..em..em…No puedes ver que estamos dormidos, Colagusano…- le espeto Sirius

-Si..em…ZzzZ…por cierto gracias…- dijo James

-De nada n.n- respondio Peter.

Cierra la puerta y se va. Al salir….

-Creo que se me olvido decirles algo…-después de unos largos minutos.- Cierto! Tengo que irme! O.O- Y se va.

Después de un rato (el que pudo haberse usado para algo mejor) suena el teléfono. Después de casi media hora de _ring riiing. _James contesta.

-zZz…emm…emm…¿si¿diga?-

-James! Que bueno que estas en la casa soy Lily….-

-"Lily…"- pensó James. Y después reaccionó.-"Cierto..oh no puedo creerlo! Me quede dormido!"-

-¿James¿Estas ahi?-

-Eh..si..de hecho ya estábamos saliendo llamaste justo antes de que cerráramos la puerta.-

-¿Y por eso sonó tanto el teléfono?- respondió Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eh…si n.n!- dijo James tratando de sonar angelical.

-zZZz…OH NO! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido….James! y tu bien despierto y no eres capaz de…- Sirius se había despertado tan sigilosamente como siempre.

-Espera un minuto…- pone la mano en el teléfono- Silenció Canuto! Yo también me acabo de despertar! Mejor has algo útil y saca la ropa.-

Canuto asentió. Sirius abre el armario donde estaban todas sus sesiones de fotos pegadas en la puerta.

-Ya bueno ¿me decías?- dijo James a Lily.

-Emm…no se que esta pasando ahí pero tengo que colgar (así se llama cuando cierras el teléfono ¬¬) acaba de llegar Peter. Adios! Te quiero! n.n!-

-A-adios!-

Después James y Sirius tratan de vestirse como desesperados. Y después de media hora ya estan listos.

-Bueno…¿tienes las direcciones Canuto?- Sirius saca las direcciones.

-Listas Cornamenta! xD- responde Canuto.

-Bueno..entonces a Hot-Air!-

-Si lo que dijiste.- Y desaparecen.

………………

En un aeropuerto en alguna parte del mundo, Sirius y James aparecen, como estaba previsto antes, en el baño, pero no se imaginaron (y creo que si su mente esta bien puesta tampoco) que iban a aparecer en un compartimento…osea el mismo compartimento, y como todo compartimento es pequeño, pero demasiado pequeño para dos.

-Auch¿¡Que es esto¿¡Donde estamos¿¡Esto es un escándalo?-

-Silencio o alguien nos escuchara…- le espeto James a Sirius.

-Mejor, nos pueden sacar de aquí….Puedes mirar donde estamos parados, no puedo bajar la cabeza.-

-Esta bien…-James hizo varios intentos por mirar abajo y de repente cojió la chaqueta de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa¡Dime!...no me siento cómodo aquí.-dijo Canuto presintiendo lo peor.

-Sirius…no te muevas…hagas lo que hagas…no muevas los pies.-

-Que..¿que pasa? Quieres moverte un poco para que yo pueda ver.-

-No puedo me resbalo…salta! Salta!-

-¡Hacia donde!-

-¡Fuera de la taza!…¡estamos sobre el filo!-

-¿Que?-

-Solo salta para atrás.-

-Esta bien…-

-Uno…-dijo James tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Dos..-siguió Sirius.

-¡YA!-gritó James y automáticamente los dos saltaron tan fuerte, que chocaron con las divisiones de los compartimentos, mientras que estas no resistieron y se fueron para atrás con todas las otras que faltaban. Sirius y James cayeron acostados boca arriba encima de la division ya caída, y esa estaba encima de la taza de alado. Se quedaron como estaban, esperando que la nube de polvo cesara. Sirius tenía los ojos como platos.

-Dios mio….-dijo Sirius.

-Eso pudo haber sido suficiente para llamar la atención, tenemos que irnos ya!-

-No se…creo que no voy a poder levantarme…mi pobre espalda- luego de hacer un esfuerso para sentarse.- Estos baños si que están mal hechos.-

Pero James buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-¿Has visto la dirección?-

Los dos se miraron asustados y un papelito caía suavemente hasta ¡la única taza descubierta! Osea de la cual habían saltado.

-¡No¡Cojela¡Cojela!-

-¡Ya la tengo¡Ya la tengo…! Ya la…¿tengo?-

-¡NoOoOoO!- fue el grito de James.

-Feo, feo….- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno..solo nos queda una cosa…- dijo James mirando a Sirius con mucho interés.

-¡No voy a meter la mano ahí!- aclaró Sirius. James puso cara de ciervo bebé y miró a Sirius. – Lo siento, pero las caritas tiernas de los ciervos no son nada comparadas a las de los perritos angelicales como yo.- La cara continúa.- No lo haré.- Después de unos minutos.- ¡Por que yoO!-

-No es tan difícil.-

-¬¬-

Sirius se sube las mangas de su chaqueta y baja el brazo hacia…ya saben donde, y lo sigue bajando, y más, y casi llega a su objetivo, la tensión era demasiado fuerte, cuando…

-AAAAH!-

-¿QUE PASA¿Quieres matarme de un susto Sirius?-

-¡Esa cosa casi toca mi mano!-

-Es inútil…el papel ya casi esta destrozado.-

-¿Qué supones que hagamos?-

-Salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

**contestaciones a los reviews:**

**anoniloka: **Hola! que bueno q te guste el fic gracias:D me has animado a seguir jaja

**aracne: **Hola! Bueno la verdad yo no leo tampoco mucho esos fics jejeje pero me gustan mucho los merodeadores..espero que sigas leyendolo gracias!

Bueno espero lean el fic y me digan que tal estuvo el capi...chaop:)


End file.
